


Born For Him

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU Story, F/M, Lost Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: He has lived for more than 500 years, having lost one love of his life, Inuyasha simply exists through the modern era of Tokyo until one fateful day on the train.





	1. Chapter 1

They’d meet again.  As she lay there cradled in his arms, it was her dying declaration, the last words uttered before the wound took her life and death stole her away from him. 

His friends tried to keep his hopes up, hoshi reminding him of the endless cycles of saṃsāra, that she would one day be reborn.  And maybe, if luck was in the stars they would meet again.

It was such bullshit in his experience!  She was gone forever, there was no transcending, no mystical, magical, poof and fate sweeps in to give them a second chance.  How the hell was she going to find him again if there was no coming back from the great beyond? 

He believed that pure souls simply moved on to the next plane of existence, a sort of nirvana in a way, and not in terms of buddha’s teachings but rather based on his hope she was now free from life’s burdens.  It was an ideology that could at least help him sleep at night.

Well what little sleep he would get anyways.  The world around them was still a dangerous place, feudal times rife with civil fighting, demons running amok.  If anything, these distractions gave him something to focus on.  They battled the evils both mortal and immortal alike simply to create a calmer life to eventually live in, or so one she had hoped to see some day, and that’s how he moved on. 

But that was 500 years ago.   

As one whose life span stretched beyond those of a human or mortal, time was something he tried not to focus on.  Because to do so, simply reminded him of how many centuries had passed and how her final words to him really would never come to fruition.

He knew that had she lived, it would have only been a matter of time until she passed from old age, but that was something he could have accepted easier than being ripped apart with no warning.  And the worst part was a few years after her death he did learn of a way she could have travelled through life as his mate for as long as he was still breathing.

How ironic.     

But once the peace she had longed to see, and one he had fought for was reached where did it leave him?

Five centuries have come and gone, a blur of years that he doesn’t know how he managed to survive.  Loneliness and regret of a love found and lost, yet without the courage to follow her.  Maybe, just maybe it was that spoken promise, a single flame of encouragement that allowed him to keep going because his ego would not permit admitting he too, feared his own passing.

Too many times to count, someone with similar hair or body shape, even scent would raise his hopes only to dash it like a wave crashing against the rocks, beating him down mercilessly and sending him right back into an ocean of despair.  He had all but given up in ever loving or being loved again.

It was truly a sad existence…

 

Modern day Tokyo.

 

Sure, it would have been easy for him to travel by supernatural means, but what was the rush, it’s not like he had anyone waiting on him.  So here he was riding the commuter train like the humans he lived amongst.  No longer hiding, but accepted for what he, they truly were so long as they behaved like the mortals around them. 

The train was packed as it normally would be at that time of day, full of travelers on their way home from work.  He holds on to one of the straphangers in the middle of the aisle, swaying within the sea of bodies, paying attention to nothing in particular, just simply, being. 

A bend along the track, a jolting of the car, and suddenly a body bumps up hard against him, well more like slams into his back.  If not for his preternatural strength he would have been thrown along with the person but luckily for the two of them he holds his place and manages to stop her from falling further.

It's faint but he recognizes the scent wafting into his nostrils as an electrifying charge shoots up his spine at the contact, like a sixth sense awakening.  Ears twitching in disbelief by such a weird sensation that he turns quickly to see it’s cause.  And what he is greeted with is a raven haired young woman gripping to his shoulders. 

Who was this woman, had she felt the buzz, the unwavering connection like a string pulling at their psyches?  The look on her face speaking volumes, with the same bewildered wonderment gracing her expression as he surely was sporting. 

She blinks as their eyes lock in on each other’s, golden hues meeting reflective onyx pools that seemed to bore straight into your soul and it was.  The last time this hanyo felt such a powerful magnetism was with, _her_. 

Seconds feel like minutes as the undulating world around them stills and blurs, but they remain in technicolor focus, like a snapshot in time.  His ears twitch again and this time her eyes shoot up to those adorably fluffy appendages.        

“Are you okay miss?”

Snapping out of the spell he’s put on her, she looks back to his face, “K-kagome, and yes thanks to you, Mr?”

“Inuyasha.”

It was only then that she realized he was the one steadying her, keeping a hand lightly gripped to her waist to keep her from falling again.  Normally from such an intimate embrace she would have set the unknown person straight, something that has happened a few times in these crowded cars but,

There’s a flutter in her chest and an involuntary flushing to her cheeks when a soothing familiarity sweeps over her.  She knows in her heart this handsome man is a stranger, let alone, those ears and snowy hair were too unmistakable to forget. 

Obviously not human, he was in a comfortable looking slacks and red blazer, with his long hair pulled high into a pony tail, she’s met other yokai’s before, even dated one, and there’s no shaking the feeling that somehow... 

“Excuse me sir, but have we met before?”

A sigh as the wall’s around his heart shatters, the solitude of immemorial melts away and that promise through the ages comes to fruition.  He can hear that hoshi laughing in his head, _‘I told you so…’_  

Inuyasha smile’s down at the mystified woman with eyes tinged of moisture, “I’ve waited a very,” gently caressing her blushing cheek, “very long time to meet you again…”


	2. Bonus part

No longer were the years such a lonely existence ever since that fateful evening on a commuter train.  Time passed along in relative peace and happiness in such a way this hanyo had once believed it never could, but it had, and all because of that raven-haired girl. 

He had wasted no time in sweeping her off her feet, lavishing upon Kagome everything he had bottled up over the span of 500 years and price was no object.  No matter, he could afford it, a fortune built and languished over the years with nothing to really spend it on until now, though he quickly learned that the most important things she ever really wanted came without a price tag.  Still, he enjoyed keeping her comfortable, loved doting on her every desire.  If she wanted to reach the stars by Kami he would find a way to make it happen. 

Endless nights were spent cuddled in a tree or at the edge of a forest simply reveling in the tranquility it could bring, quiet, peaceful like the days of old he was once a part of.  Kagome loved sharing these moments with him and he with her.  She was a modern city girl yet with an ageless soul, breathtaking and beautiful, different and still similar of his first love, Inuyasha was always left bewildered when he contemplated it all.    

Maybe it was for a reason that he was forced to wait all these centuries to regain the love he had lost for he came to the realization these kinds of moments would have been difficult during the feudal era.  There was too much strife in the world, dangers constantly plaguing them, not to mention the attitude of that time would never condone a relationship between a hanyo and a priestess.  But here, no one seemed to care anymore about such matters, love was simply love, and in their corner of the world, peace was the general norm. 

Kagome’s family had welcomed him into their world, how ironic that even here too was a feeling of nostalgia for she was from a long line of shrine maidens.  By Kami, this girl really was born for him.  Within a few months, he had built them a home behind the Higurashi’s shrine, nestled just at the edge of the forest he made sure to purchase.  It was perfect, not too big, but large enough for the future family they both wished for.  By years end, her official title was now a wife, his wife.  Inuyasha couldn’t stop grinning for a full month every time that word graced his lips. 

It had been a little scary, how quickly things progressed between them, even some of her friends had been a little wary of this new man in Kagome’s life but they couldn’t help it.  The connection was so strong it seemed to weather most of their insecurities away.  Granted they bickered on occasion, no relationship could exist in life without it, but nothing really drove them apart for longer than a few minutes or hours and right back in each other’s arms is where they’d find themselves.

Even when he revealed his long 500-year history and especially the part about _her_ , he could tell she was a little jealous but nothing that would make her leave.  That was the past, Kagome had said, full of heartache and despair but that is where it would stay, and they would simply travel towards their own future together side by side.  He may not have known it, but it became her mission to make sure Inuyasha never felt alone again. 

On the night of their nuptials, Inuyasha sealed their fates, intertwining their lives forever with her consent of course for as long as he had life in his veins, Kagome would travel through time with him.  She had been nervous about such a lofty burden, worried because she knew she would watch human loved ones grow old while she would barely age, but in the end knew it was necessary to stay with the man she had come to love and the hanyo children she would someday have with him. 

Life really was perfect for the couple. 

It was on one of their evening trysts under a starry summer sky where Kagome is found snuggled between Inuyasha’s arms, nestled in a tree, that a new phase of their journey would be revealed. 

She opens her eyes, turning her head slightly to see his face, “Inuyasha?”

“Hmm…” lids opening to reveal the golden pools behind them

“How many kids do you want to have?”

“Keh,” tightening his embrace and leaning his head on her shoulder, “I think at least a couple of pups would be nice, but I don’t care how many as long as they’re ours.”

 _Sigh_ , “I hope it has your ears…”

“It?”

Taking his hands and lowering them over her abdomen, “You’re gonna be a dad, Inuyasha.”

And it was in that moment, that the last of any lingering loneliness faded away into the winds of time and were replaced with contentment.  His existence had come full circle, having loved, lost, found love again and now…

“Thank you…” kissing her cheek, “for everything Kagome.”         

She had given him the last puzzle piece to his heart. 


End file.
